


Heaven

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he has seen heaven... in Derek's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

When he found out… well, it _was_ an accident. He asked Derek for a shirt, after the baddie of the week wound up on his clothes, and had gotten permission to grab one.

He looked through the dresser and then the closet, to try to find a non-monochrome shirt. He didn't have luck in that department, but he found something more, something better.

The sight before him sends a delighted chill down his spine. He reaches out to touch, but pulls back, suddenly afraid to touch such sacred items.

Suddenly there is a warm weight across his back and steel bands in the shape of arms across his chest.

"They're all first editions, spines unbroken, read one time, then carefully put in a sleeve with an acid free backer, slipped into and acid free box, and then carefully stored in a fire-proof safe."

"Fuck, keep talking nerdy to me Derek, it's making me hotter than I've ever been," Stiles panted out.

"You know, I always felt if Leia wasn't around, Luke and Han would have had a hot and steamy relationship," Derek whispered into his ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah, next Comic-con I'm going dressed as Han. If you're interested, I can help you with a Luke costume, and we can test my theory… together."

Stiles turned in Derek's arms and kissed the once closeted nerd deeply. "I think I found my soul mate and you're never going to get rid of me," he panted out when they finally broke apart for air.

"I can live with that."

"Good, because we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Indeed."

According to some, it took a week to separate the duo by ten feet. According to others, even when the pair were physically apart, they were still together, in their perfect nerd heaven.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Talk Nerdy To Me by: Keith Evans and Keith Allen of KFaceTV


End file.
